Dreams
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: Maybe, I'll join the ones that once believed that peace would one day come to the Lands of Rain, but gave their lives to help push that dream forward.


_***Dreams***_

I never once thought it would come down to something like this. I never thought I would lose them both, the only men that I could ever love, within a few short hours. I know that they died for a good cause, but that still does nothing to heal my aching heart.

Now I am alone within this world. The only reason that I go on living, is to keep the dream alive. They wanted to bring peace to the world, and I will try to make that dream a reality. It will be a hard and long road to travel down, but I will try to the best of my powers to let them rest in peace.

Here in Ame, its raining. It's always raining. The rain reminds me of them, Nagato and Pein. Depending on how you look at things, you could say that Pein died long ago since he used to be Yahiko. He died to save me, and Nagato was the one who had to kill him. I will never forget that day. When the blood of the one that I loved was spilled by another love, no matter how much protest Nagato gave to save him, he still died.

And with the death of Yahiko, I lost Nagato too. He was over come with grief that his best friend had gone to join the millions of lives lost within the time of the Second Great Shinobi World War.

As we grew older, and we worked to keep the dream alive that had first been Yahiko's, I realised that somewhere along the line, I had lost the hope that Yahiko held for a world that was not filled with war, but was filled with peace. A world were you could walk along a street and live without worrying if your father, your brother, sister, mother, or anyone else that was close to your heart, would walk back though the village with you again.

But as the dream slipped from my mind to be left behind, it drew stronger within Nagato. I can remember day after day where he would stay awake for hours and do nothing but rant at how when we had completed the dream, we could be happy with one another. How we didn't have to worry about anything anymore. When he said that, I wanted to tell him that I would always worry about him. Always. I wanted to tell him to give up this crazy pipe dream and live with me now.

I was hopelessly in love with Nagato, and the new Yahiko. The old Yahiko, was and probably will always be the first in my heart and the Nagato I knew as a child, the second. The Yahkio that Nagato created with his Rinnegan, was not the boy that I had fallen in love with. This man was nothing more than a shell for Nagato to try and make up for the fact that his best friend was gone, lost to the endless wars that raged within the Lands of Rain.

I loved Nagato, but I could not love him completely, because something dark was growing inside of him. Since the day that we lost Yahiko, he was changed. He was once a quiet and gentle boy, but he became a hard man. A man who saw nothing but the end prize. He did not see the price in lives that would have to be paid to reach the dream. He was blind to it all. To all the pain and suffering that he was bringing upon the people to reach the goal of peace.

Peace. How could he call it peace when after it was all done, millions would still be dead. Towns and villages destroyed and the families of the ones lost to the world grieving. I doubt that this place that we call home, will ever have peace. Peace will always be just out of reach to those who try to keep the hope less dream alive.

And as I over look Ame, letting the rain wash over my skin, I wonder why should I keep destroying the lives of the people around me. By giving them false hope, I will lead them to their deaths by them believing the false sense of security that they had taken. I didn't want to cost the innocent people of the world to have to pay the price for someone else's dreams. And one day, I guess I'll stop believing in the dreams of the two closest to me and try to live the dreams that I had wanted my whole life.

Maybe, I'll join the ones that once believed that peace would one day come to the Lands of Rain, but gave their lives to help push that dream forward.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Nagato would not have died. Nor would Pain.**

**This fic came out of nowhere. As I typed it, it came to me. I don't know how. My muse has been dead for a while, then this happens... I don't know how.**

**If you have been waiting for updates to other stories of mine, they will come, but I have no idea when.**

**Please READ and REVIEW!!**

**Later!!**


End file.
